A Second Try for Love
by Winged Enchantress
Summary: In a freak lightning storm, Kagome finds herself not in the same feudal era she remembers. What will Kagome do when she winds up in a time before Naraku when InuYasha and Kikyo are still in love with each other? FINISHED!
1. Time and Space

A Second Try for Love  
  
Hey there, The author here. I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I did write  
this story myself. - I hope you like it.....  
  
A young girl with long wavy black hair and brown eyes heaved her bag into the kitchen, almost falling over when the thunder cracked.  
Her mother standing at the sink quickly turned off the water. "Kagome, are you sure you should go now? The storm's right on top of us."  
Kagome snatched the lolly-pops off the counter and stuffed them into her bag before replying. "Mom, I'm late enough as it is. Besides, it won't be raining like this in the feudal era."  
Her mother still looked worried and they stood there in silence for a moment until they both jumped when the thunder cracked again.  
"Gotta go mom, love ya!" Kagome quickly slipped on her shoes and her mother caught her before she ran out the door.  
"At least take an umbrella!"  
Kagome swiped up her umbrella hanging on the Genkan wall and opened it as she ran out the door.  
  
Kagome Higurashi lived with her grandfather, mother and younger brother at a shine that they kept. One day, Kagome was dragged down a mysterious well on the grounds and ended up in feudal Japan. There, she met a half-demon Inu-Yasha. It turns out that Kagome was the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo who died 50 years earlier.  
Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were in love once upon a time, but in a sad twist of fate, they were set against each other in a plot set up by the demon Naraku, the demon who Kagome, Inu-Yasha and their friends were now trying to destroy as they searched for piece of the sacred Shikone jewel, the main cause of all the havic and tradagey.  
  
Kagome ran quickly across the grounds, lightning striking above her head, until she entered the well shrine. She shook off the umbrella and placed it by the door way.  
She hurried down the stairs, slipping on almost each one of the steps because they were soaked. When she finally got to ground level, her socks had gotten all wet.  
"The shrine's all flooded. There must be a leak."  
She sat upon the edge of the well in the middle of the smaller shrine and peered down into it. It was filled with water too. There was water just about everywhere in the mini shrine.  
Just as she slid in, thunder rang in her ears. The loudest, closest thunder she had heard in her life, and as she transported, everything lit up and her body surged with heat. When she landed on hard ground again, her whole body was throbbing.  
"I wonder if the shrine got struck by lightning as I went through... AHHHH!"  
Kagome practically leaped out of the well when she realized that she was standing on the dead carcass of a gaint, four eyed bat. Kagome scrammbled out of the well faster than humanly possible. She peered over the side of the well to see it again before quickly redrawing.  
"When did we kill that thing? Doesn't everybody know not to throw stuff in there anymore?"  
After taking a minute to recompose herself, she scanned the area.  
"I thought I was late. Where's Inu-Yasha?"  
Kagome heaved her bag onto her shoulders.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to find them, then. First I check the tree."  
  
50 years ago, because of the betrayal concocted by Naraku, Kikyo had pinned Inu-Yasha to a tree where he slept under a spell for 50 years until Kagome found him and took the arrow out.  
  
With severe trouble because of the weight of her bag, Kagome huffed and puffed her way all the way to the sacred tree, and plopped her bag on the ground. The half-demon Inu-Yasha wasn't there.  
"Where could he be? I don't want to carry this thing all the way to the villa- huh?"  
Kagome stood up and walked over to the tree for a closer look at it.  
"That's strange..... where was Inu-Yasha pinned?"  
  
Since Inu-Yasha was stuck to the tree for 50 years, there was an indent where he was pinned, but for some odd reason, it wasn't there. There wasn't any mark or sign that anything had happened to the tree at all.  
"Did it heal....?"  
Kagome slumped down on the roots of the tree, her hands in between her knees as she thought was a worried look.  
"What's going on? There was that weird demon in the well, Inu-Yasha hasn't shown up, neither has Miroku, Sango or Shippo, and the mark in the tree is gone....."  
Kagome looked up into the canopy of the tree. "What could've happened?" 


	2. Harsh Reality

Chapter two  
Harsh reality  
  
Not wanting to drag her bag around, she tucked it away next to the tree's roots and started walking.  
"I'll have to check out the village."  
Kagome walked casually through the woods toward the village she ended up in the first time she came to feudal era. She starred down at her feet as she walked through the woods and passed places where she remembered vines, and shrubs that weren't there before. She had almost reached the forest's end when she heard laughing. It was childrens' laughter. Kagome looked out behind a tree on the edge of the forest and saw a group of children half pulling around a pale, beautiful, young woman. She had long, black hair tied back with a white ribbon and she was wearing the clouths of a priestess.  
"Kikyo?!"  
Kagome quickly hid behind the tree. "What's Kikyo doing here? With children?!" Kagome peered around the tree again and inspected the scene. "I don't recognize those children at all. Are they from the village?"  
Kagome watched as Kikyo spoke and laughed with the children, sending them ahead down the field. "She looks so happy..." noted Kagome. "I've never seen her like that.....Huh?"  
At the corner of Kagome's vision was a red blur. The blur jumped from the canopy to Kikyo's side.  
"Inu-Yasha!? What's he doing with Kikyo?!" Kagome glared at the two until she noticed something peculiar. "His rosary's gone! How can that be!? Did Kikyo take it off him? Can she do that? What on earth is going on!?"  
Kagome scurried around the forest's edge to get a better view of Inu- Yasha and Kikyo. They were conversing and smiling, sitting so close to each other. "Look how happy they are.... Inu-Yasha's never looked at me like that..." Kagome blushed slightly as she slumped against a tree and slid down the trunk, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "I guess he's finally with her.....Kagome, you fool. Kikyo's come back, Inu-Yasha's happy, he doesn't need you here anymore....."  
  
Kagome looked up to see Inu-Yasha nod to Kikyo and they both stood. Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes as she watched them just stare at each other, both of their eyes filled with longing.  
"I can't watch this anymore!" Kagome stood up quickly and started back into the forest just as Inu-Yasha parted from Kikyo. She marched strait back to the tree, picked up her bag and headed back for the well.  
"I'll just come back later when- Wait a minute.... Kikyo didn't have her soul collectors with her..... and she was happy.... SINCE WHEN IS KIKYO HAPPY!? SHE'S DEAD!?"  
Kagome stopped half way to well and sank into deep thought, the water in her eyes quivering. "Could it be that that back there was Inu-Yasha and Kikyo before they betrayed each other? That would explain why no one showed up, and the tree, and the rosery, and why the well is still in use..... Am I in an illusion?"  
Kagome turned and looked at the area around her, and then back at the well. "What do I do?" She ran a hand through her hair and got shocked. "Ow!" She gasped as she suddenly realized the answer to her question. "The lightning storm! It struck when I transported so it must've sent me too far back.... That means...... I'm in the time before the shikone jewel was stolen and shattered and before Naraku. I'm in the time when Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were in love with each other." 


	3. A Chance to Choose

**Chapter 3**

**A Chance to Choose**

Kagome lost all track of time as she stood starring at the well lost in her own thoughts and self-struggles. Tears began to stain her cheeks as her legs gave out and she fell to her knees in front of the well.

"What am I suppose to do? I'm not supposed to be here. This isn't supposed to happen!"

Tears speckled the wooden well as Kagome tried to support herself and sort everything out.

"I'm in the time before Inu-Yasha and Kikyo betrayed each other. I have a chance to fix everything and save them....but......."

Kagome hesitated. Her tears started again as she starred down into the depths of the well. Memories flashed before her eyes: Finding Inu-Yasha pinned to the sacred tree; saving him when he turned human; facing Sesshoumaru together; fighting Naraku; healing him; holding him; returning to be by his side.

"If I step in and change the past then I'll never see Inu-Yasha again. I'll never have met him or Miroku or Sango and the jewel will be purified. All my adventures will end and I'll return home to live with a broken heart...."

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered the jewel shards. She dug into her bag and pulled out the small bottle that held them. They seemed to be translucent. Kagome placed the bottle down on the edge of the well and watched them fade in and out.

"If I destroy Naraku now and save Inu-Yasha and Kikyo, then the jewel will be used to make Inu-Yasha a human. If it's used for good then it won't exists anymore and I won't be able to travel down the well. If the jewel is gone then no one will die over it. No one will be 'cause pain because of it. Shippo won't be orphaned, Miroku won't die from his wind tunnel, Sango will live happily with her family, and Inu-Yasha will live happily with Kikyo.... never knowing that I ever existed....."

Kagome bit her lip almost to bleeding point as her conscience fought against her heart. The jewel shards flickered back and forth from existence as Kagome struggled.

"I have to help them. I mustn't be selfish. All those people's lives are more important than this childish crush...."

Kagome's mind flashed to before when she watched Kikyo and Inu-Yasha together.

"They looked so content together, I can't allow that to be destroyed, after all..... I know what it feels like to be in love....."

Her decision was made. She dried off her tears, stood up and threw her bag on her shoulders. She was about to walk back into the forest when she turned and looked at the small bottle sitting on the well. She whipped a final tear from her eye as she knocked the bottle into the well and started walking.

The bottle hit the bottom of the well with a small cling.

It was empty.


	4. To Take Those Steps Part 1

**Chapter Four**

**To Take Those Steps (Part 1)**

_Hi, Author here! I would like to say, "thank you" to all five of my reviewers: Elvesmagic010, Neko no Baka, Lady SkyWing, random-kid-with-no-life, and InuCrazedChick. - I love the positive feedback, as for the suggestions... well... thank you for them, but I already have a plan, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it._

Kagome had just exited the clearing and entered the woods when she realized that she didn't know where she should be going.

"I can't just waltz into the village and demand to speak with Kikyo. I'd stick out like a sore-thumb."

Kagome could clearly remember what happened the first time she had gone to the village; actually, she was captured and carried there and mistaken for a demon.

Kagome shuddered slightly to herself at the memory. "That's not going to happen again. Maybe I should try to get a hold of a priestess outfit, that way if anyone sees me they'll think I'm Kikyo."

Kagome sighed to herself again. "Well, I can't just walk up behind her and ask her and I'm no good at stealing.... What should I do then?"

Kagome eventually decided to hide her bag somewhere. Trying to do anything with a huge, heavy bag on her shoulders was going to be difficult. Kagome eventually found herself standing in front of the markless sacred tree again.

"Well, I shouldn't hide it here just incase Inu-Yasha trips over it accident- wait, a minute, Inu-Yasha's not going to trip over my bag because I'm going to fix everything so he doesn't end up running over here."

"Ohhh," Kagome moaned as she sat down on one of the roots. "This is going to be harder than I thought."


	5. To Take Those Steps Part 2

**Chapter Five**

**To Take Those Steps (Part 2)**

After long and careful thought, Kagome eventually just threw her bag in a hole in the roots of a tree between the village and the well so it'd be easy to get it again when this was done. Unsure of what to do next, Kagome walked over to the ridge of the forest over looking the rice fields around the village.

"K, so I've already decided that I was going to help so I have to think of how to warn Kikyo. Finding and warning Inu-Yasha would be too hard. I don't know what I'd do if I saw him, even if he didn't know who I was yet. No, they must not know that I was ever here. I'm never going to exist so they can live they're lives with out any guilt."

It hurt Kagome to say it, but she knew that it was for the best. That Inu-Yasha would be happy and everyone would live.

So the next problem arose.

"How do I warn Kikyo? I'll have to wait till it's late, that way they'll be the least amount of people to know I was here, but how do I get an audience with Kikyo without freaking someone out. I don't even know when the betrayal's suppose to happen. I certainly can't tell her it's going to happen because that might mess everything up. They have to remain oblivious, but how can I get the information I need from her and an outfit to use without creeping her out or getting myself killed?"

Kagome's mind buzzed with all the problems and all the dead ends she has run into. Resting her chin in her hands, she starred out at the rice patties trying to keep her self from remembering all the times she had been to the village. While trying to block out the memory of her first visit again, a thought jumped into her head.

"The first time I wore a priestess outfit was when my cloths were drying..... That's it! The rice patties!"

Kagome studied the thin paths of land that crisscrossed between the small water bodies of rice patties.

"Kikyo's nice, right? If I pretend to be a weary traveler then she'll take me in, right? Maybe I can get her to lend me something to wear and then we can talk and I'll get her to tell me what I need! I just need to wait till she gets back and the rest should be easy."

Kagome was overjoyed that she had thought of a plan and was about to go find Kikyo when she stopped suddenly.

"Once I do this, it'll all be over. Once I start, there's no turning back and I'll never see Inu-Yasha again.... I never even got to say good-bye to him...."

Kagome felt herself start to cry again when she forced herself to stop and think.

"I could go back, but to do this.... to go on..... To take those steps... that would be the best thing to do." Kagome felt her feet begin to move again, one step at a time. "That would be the best thing to do... I'll save them. I'll do this. I'll take those steps and they'll all be happier...... That's the best thing to do......."


	6. Prepare to Begin

**Chapter Six**

**Prepare to Begin**

. A quick 'thank you' to my newest reviewer, Kagome4Inu, who has some great stories, and to elvesmagic010 and InuCrazedChick for reviewing again -. Kikyo was nice before she got killed and, yes, since I know what I'm writing I should update fairly quickly.

. You guys have such great taste!

Alright, a quick side note: I'm going to need to be using words AND thoughts now so this is what I'm going to do:

"blah blah blah...." is someone talking

_'blah blah blah...'_ is someone thinking.

Everyone go that? then let's start the chapter!

Kagome was a bit hesitant to watch Kikyo, since Kikyo had a history of knowing if someone was watching her and who. Instead, Kagome chose to keep a look out for where she was and wait for her to begin to return to the village. Kagome was randomly walking around the woods now, keeping off the road and checking the clearing where she had last seen Kikyo. After freaking out the first few times that Kikyo had moved, Kagome's anxiety began to fade and she found this plan to be more exciting than nerve wracking. "I can't act, but I can try... I'll have to use that old speech too."

Kagome looked around her and picked up a large discarded branch and used it like a staff. Pointing into the emptiness of the forest, she shouted: "Don't fire until you see the whites in their eyes!" Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Kagome continued.

The pretending making her feel much better, she swung the staff and faced a mushroom on a tree. Picking up a leaf from the ground, she tossed the leaf at the mushroom. "Demon, be gone!" She then swiped the mushroom in half with the staff. She smiled to herself, remembering Miroku. She was going to miss his antics too.

Swinging and pointing the branch staff again as the former brother, Hiten's, thunder pike and she faked an evil laugh, "You have strength, but no style! This shall be an interesting battle!" Kagome looked up into the canopy as she remembered the battle between Inu-Yasha and the Thunder Brothers. She remembered how it ended, too.

Kagome and Shippo had been caught up in a huge blast of lightning and presumed dead, and when they approached Inu-Yasha shrouded in fox fire, the seemed like souls. In a desperate panic, Inu-Yasha had grabbed Kagome's wrist and beg them not to leave. He looked rather surprised to see them still there when the foxfire dissipated.

'_That was one of his first displays of affection.' _Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her fists to keep herself from crying again. _'He told me to leave him. I didn't understand it then, but I think I do now. He was lonely, though he would've never admitted it. He was hurting inside. He didn't want to loose anyone again... like he had lost Kikyo.' _Now clenching the staff/branch in both hands, she fought back tears again. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha..."

A twig snapped behind Kagome and she froze up. Turning her head slowly, she nearly fell on her face when she saw that it was merely a monkey. "That'll be the 3rd monkey I've seen here."

A bit annoyed with herself for getting so worked up over a monkey, she raised the staff above her head and swung it down toward the monkey. "Wind Scar!"

The monkey sat there and starred up at her, the staff/branch hovering a yard away. Kagome had to go and almost kick it before it ran off. Kagome smiled to herself that she had dealt with the monkey on her own, but her smile quickly faded into a hurt frown as she lifted the staff/branch and held in front of her, holding it was delicate hands.

"If I really was in danger, Inu-Yasha would've been right here by my side to protect me....."

Kagome held the staff tightly and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them again and put the branch back on the ground and went to look for a different one to use that wouldn't now remind her of the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome was sitting on a rock off the road near yet another small clearing that she had seen Kikyo leave. It was approaching dusk and Kagome was carelessly scraping the bark off the branch and looking up every once in a while to see if Kikyo was coming back yet.

_'I wonder what she does during the day.... She plays with the kid. I've seen that. She probably looks for herbs and scouts for demons. She's probably a light sleeper, since she has to protect the jewel from demons that come at night too.'_

Kagome looked up into the clearing again, and then looked back down at the branch.

_'I'm sure Inu-Yasha would help her. She probably wouldn't admit it right away, but she must've been thankful for the help.... She and Inu-Yasha are kind of alike.... I bet that if Naraku hadn't attacked them when he did, but later, there's no way that they would've betrayed each other.'_

Having finished her cleaning of the stick, she absent-mindedly looked out into the clearing, resting her head in her hands.

_'They were both so afraid to trust and to love, but both willing to try. Kikyo was afraid to put love above the jewel, which in the wrong hands would mean the death of countless people. Inu-Yasha was afraid to trust humans, the same creatures that had bullied him his whole life. Using the jewel to turn Inu-Yasha into a human was going to be the most delicate situation they would've had to face, the successful completion of it would've meant a happy life for the both of them..... but Naraku destroyed that.....'_

At that moment, Kikyo returned to the clearing, Inu-Yasha turning into a mere blur again as he left her side for the night. Kagome got up quickly and hurried down to the beginning of the rice patties, leaning upon the peeled branch like a walking stick, preparing herself to put her plan into action.

_'Naraku is unforgivably cruel. I won't let him destroy them!'_


	7. Mirror in the Water

**Chapter Seven**

**Mirror in the Water**

Kagome put her plan into motion immediately. Putting as much weight on her walking stick as possible, she pretended to drag herself down the thin paths between the rice patties.

_"Alright, Kagome. Here's the plan. I'll keep limping and then I'll stop and turn around. If Kikyo's there, then I fall into the water. If Kikyo's not, then I keep going to do it again. Right! I can do this!'_

Half panting now, Kagome continued to half drag herself down the path. Pretending to be tired seemed harder than actually being tired.

Hearing a stirring behind her, Kagome stopped and slowly turned attempting to smear on a mercy pleading face, but Kikyo wasn't there yet. Quickly turning her head back, Kagome went back to scraping along down the path.

_'Man, that girl walks slow...'_

No sooner than having thought that, footsteps broke the gentle silence behind her. They hesitated not a moment, but continued walking down the hill. Only when they scraped the stones upon the dirt path did Kagome hear them stop.

_'All right. I need her to feel pity for me, the weary traveler. Here I go.'_

Knowing that once she turned around her plan would begin and there would be no turning back, Kagome rotated slowly. As she turned, she poured all her doubts, all her grief, all her loss and all her pain into her face. Kagome's feet twisted around themselves as she continued to rotate and when Kikyo was in full view, Kagome began to lean.

The dusk's light cast Kikyo in a deep read light that accented her nicely.

_"Look at her standing there.... She looks so beautiful. Inu-yasha's lucky to have her....'_

Kagome hit the water with a sub decent splash. It was maybe knee to thigh deep, but it consumed her completely, dragging her feet in with her. She was under for a few seconds.

"COLD!" Sitting up in the water, Kagome starts coughing sporadically.

A soft voice came from in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Kagome whipped the water from her eyes and looked up at Kikyo looking down at her. Kagome felt incredibly small and slightly nervous to be under Kikyo's shadow. Kagome quickly recomposed herself as she shifted her feet from the banks and tried to sit up. Extending a glance upward, Kagome went back to the weary traveler look. "Please, lend me a hand, miss."

Kikyo merely stood there, her eyes locked on Kagomes'. "Who are you?"

Kagome felt herself shudder._ 'No wonder demons fear her. Kikyo can be really intimidating.'_ Thinking fast, Kagome was having trouble remembering the answer she had planned to say. "I bare you no ill will. I am merely a traveler on a journey to-" Kagome thought hard to find the right words to say, "right a wrong."

Kikyo looked Kagome up and down, half submerged in water. She glanced down at her own bow and then to Kagome's walking stick that was still half on the path. Her pale hand picked it up from the ground. After a moment of holding it in her fist, she extended the wet end to Kagome. Kagome took it was both hands, hoping desperately that she didn't slip. Kagome was in awe for a moment as Kagome pulled Kagome up onto dry land with just her right arm, but then again, it was her bow arm.

Kagome felt incredibly awkward standing upon the path directly opposite of Kikyo, dripping wet. A cold wind rustled her wet skirt and Kagome suddenly remembered that she was going for pity. _'Think Kagome. Wet.... Cold..... Sick.... Pneumonia..... SNEEZE!' _ Inhaling deeply, Kagome fake sneezed as best as she could. Kikyo smirked at her and Kagome wondered if trying to fake a sneeze was a good idea. Kagome looked up at Kikyo desperately. _'You have to accept me. I don't a second chance. I'm trying to help you, Kikyo. Please!'_

Kikyo looked Kagome over again now that she was standing. You could tell by the slight rise in her eyebrows that Kikyo noticed the slight resemblance like her sister would have fifty years from now. Both trusting and not trusting Kagome for their resemblance, Kikyo met Kagome's eyes, no longer trying to be intimidating. _'This girl does so desire something from me. Be it company or something else, I will learn no more from her lingering here.' _Kikyo thought to herself.

"Well, traveler, the night is cold. Come. I shall find you some cloths and you shall stay as my guest this night." Kikyo handed Kagome her walking stick and started walking slowly. Kikyo stopped after a few moments and turned back to Kagome, wishing her to follow her.

Kagome stood there in shock for a moment that her plan had started. Looking up and smiling, Kagome put her weight back on her walking stick, not nearly as much now, and caught up with Kikyo. "Thank you...."


	8. Faces of our Past

**Chapter Eight**

**Our Faces of Our Past**

Sorry this chapter took so long, people. This is one of the most delicate chapters in the story and it's mainly diolouge which has to be led carefully so it took me forever. Enjoy it!

"How's the fire, sister Kikyo?" asked the small girl.

"It is fine, Kaede. Thank you." replied Kikyo nodding softly to her.

Kaede was a small girl, probably no older than 13. She was Kikyo's younger sister. She was quiet, but was quick to please her older sister. Kikyo had taken Kagome back to a small house at the bottom of large stone steps, at the top of which was where Kikyo's ashes would have one day been and where the shrine of the Shikon no Tama now stood.

Kikyo and Kagome kneeled on opposite sides of the fire and Kaede looked back and forth at them. Sensing Kagome's slight uneasiness at Kaede's starring and her own desire for privacy, Kikyo spoke up. "Kaede, perhaps it would be best for you to stay with the children tonight."

"Yes, sister Kikyo." bowed Kaede.

When Kaede had left, Kagome looked up at Kikyo, slightly confused. Kikyo caught the look and started to explain as she rummaged through a large basket. "In some villages, especially smaller ones like this, the children have their own hut to sleep in. This allows the parents more privacy in their one-room huts and it allows the children to be together. Kaede's more the type to keep to herself and since she holds such high respects for me, Kaede often stays with me here."

Kikyo had crossed the room and placed a pair of sandals by the door. "You shall use these." Crossing back across the room, Kikyo placed a small bundle of white and red next to Kagome and then walked back over to her side of the fire and faced the wall. Kagome took the hint that she was now suppose to change and quickly began to strip off her soaked blouse. She could not hide the blush as she caught Kaede still looking in through the door. Kikyo shooed her quickly, also noticing her.

"She can be somewhat stubborn sometimes, but she does whatever she can to please me. She lives her life maturely and honorably, despite her age." Kagome sensed a small smile in Kikyo's voice. "May she live to be old and not force herself to follow in my footsteps."

Kagome was readjusting the kimono when she responded. "Yes, well, I have a little brother back home. He acts tough, but he's just a softy underneath. He helps me allot by keeping me informed when I return home."

Kagome sat down when she had finished changing and Kikyo turned around and started to gather her strange clothes.

Kikyo nodded and walked out of the hut to hang up the cloths. Kagome smiled slightly to herself. She scanned the hut slowly. She had never really looked that closely at the hut in the feudal era she was use to, but it didn't look too different from what she remembered. Some things where in different places and it seemed a bit smaller, but besides that, it seemed the same and yet felt so different.

Kikyo returned quickly and quietly and returned to her spot on the opposite side of the hot coals. "Those cloths suit you nicely." stated Kikyo simply now setting up a tea set that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Kagome watched with slight interest as Kikyo's delicate hands worked the plain brown tea set. The small pot was filled with hot water, which Kikyo carefully poured into a small cylinder cup. Picking up a small hooked shaped piece of bamboo, she scooped out a tiny mound of green powder and dropped it into the cup with the water and mixing it with a small whisk. Kikyo then picked up the cup delicately with both hands and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome had learned how the tea ceremony worked long ago, but she never felt such a seriousness from it till now. Hesitantly, Kagome took the cup and returned the bow. Thinking slowly, she rotated the cup to admire the earthiness of it. She then took 3 sips, the 3rd one being loud as a compliment to the tea. Lower the cup again, shaking slightly from nervousness, she handed it back to Kikyo. Kikyo laughed slightly as she accepted the cup back, but instead of pouring out the cup, she simply refilled it again and handed it back to Kagome. Confused, Kagome accepted the cup again and merely starred at it.

Kikyo laughed again. "You have proven your knowledge of the ceremony. The cup is yours now to enjoy."

"Uh, thank you," said Kagome, quickly, readjusting the cup and sipping the tea again to keep herself from talking.

Kikyo started again with the pleasant conversation. "Where is it you come from, traveler?"

Kagome started tripping over her tongue thinking of a response. "Where I live is not too far from here, but it will take you some time before you'd arrive there."

Kikyo replied with a casual hum as she poured herself tea of her own. Kagome let her breath out, thankful that Kikyo was satisfied with her answer. _'It'd take a real long time before she got there.'_ thought Kagome. _'Over 500 years to be more precise.'_ Kagome sipped the tea again to hide the expression appearing on her face. "Enough about me. Tell me about what you do here. I heard your sister call you Kikyo."

Kikyo looked up from the teacup sitting in her lap. "That is my name. I am a priestess here in this small village."

"A priestess?" Kagome tried to make it sound like this was all new to her. "That sounds like an interesting position to have in a village. What is it that you do here?" She asked, trying to lead Kikyo into talking about the Shikon Jewel.

Kikyo sighed slightly with a gentle smile. "At a glance, it might seem like a pleasant job. I heal the sick and humor the children, but it is hard many times for I have a sacred duty upon my shoulders."

"Sacred duty?" Kagome interest has genuine for she was curious of Kikyo's opinion on protecting the sacred jewel.

"Not too long ago, a strange tribe of warriors came to me and presented me with the Shikon No Tama, a jewel with the power in grant power to that which possessed it. Many demons are constantly after the jewel to increase their power and it has been my duty since that day to protect it with all I possess, though it has been strange at times."

Kagome was intrigued by the tone Kikyo spoke with when talking of the jewel. Kagome sipped her tea and wracked her brain of a way to turn the conversation toward Inu-Yasha. "Your eyes shine with a similar brightness when speaking of demons and strangeness. Do you hide a tale from me, priestess Kikyo?"

Kikyo's looked slightly surprised. She was not aware that her eyes held such a brightness. A slight smirk passed over her face as she held her cup higher and her thoughts brought her to warm places. "You have caught me, traveler. Yes, there is a tale, for there is one demon that is continuously spared from judgment. He is indeed strange."

_'She must be talking about Inu-Yasha. SCORE!'_ Kagome hid her smile in her tea. "You're eyes do not spare you from judgment."

Kikyo looked at Kagome through her tea.

Kagome smiled to herself. "Your eyes do so inform me of yet another tale you're not telling me of, Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes shone with surprise once more, which then sunk into an imitation of Kagome's gentle smile. "You read me well, traveler. I dare tell you that I have felt against myself to slay the man creature."

"Man creature?" Kagome asked to confirm that it was Inu-Yasha.

Kikyo's eyes began to fade into a light haze as she thought of Inu-Yasha. "He is half man, half demon. He boy has been ridiculed from both sides of his heritage and at times I think that it is because of that fact that I spare him. He does not allow himself to be known for it is dangerous for him and I do not allow myself to be known for if my weaknesses were known than my duty would be endangered and I honor my duty."

Feeling sympathy for Kikyo, but sensing the seriousness of the atmosphere, Kagome finally got to the point. Preparing the sip her tea, which was practically empty, Kagome spoke. "Do you have a lover?"

Kikyo's etiquette kept her from choking on her tea, but her eyebrows vanished into her bangs and she looked at Kagome with surprise. Kagome, of course, was sipping her tea. Looking down again, Kikyo smiled into her reflection of her tea. "A lover....? Perhaps.... It is difficult to say. I do care for the half-demon, but...."

Kagome lowered her teacup and watched as Kikyo's eyes shifted and her eyebrows lowered in concentration and thought, emotions fighting within her.

"He is still part demon and I am still the protector of a jewel that he has been seeking to make him all demon." Kikyo said in a low tone.

"But that shouldn't matter if you love each other." Kagome said, almost without thinking.

Kikyo's eyes became soft and sad as she continued to speak. "It is true, I do love him, but I have always held myself back and I see him holding himself back. Deep down we both still fear each other. I try, but there is always as fear inside me that the temptation of the power the sacred jewel offers will call out to the demon within him and turn him against me and I am bound to my duty of protecting the jewel from evil."

The pain and conflict within Kikyo showed clearly.

_'I feel bad now.'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'She truly did love him so much...'_

Kagome felt her determination to make everything better well up within her again. "But there must be something you can do to fix it for the both of you."

Kikyo noticed Kagome's empty cup and carefully took it and began to refill it. Kagome cursed herself for giving Kikyo an opportunity to stop talking.

"There is." Kikyo said casually.

Kagome's eyes lit up. _'If Kikyo has thought up a solution than that means that we must be really close to the time when Kikyo was going to use the jewel to make Inu-Yasha human.'_

"What is it?" Kagome asked, taking the cup back.

"The sacred jewel has only been used for evil and has been darkened because if it, but if it was used for good then it would be purified and probably cease to exists. If the sacred jewel was eliminated, then my duty would vanish with it and I would be able to live as an ordinary woman." Kikyo said softly, enjoying her tea again.

"And the half demon?" asked Kagome.

Kikyo smiled pleasantly again. "If I used the jewel to make him human instead of demon, then the jewel would be purified."

Kagome's eyes sparkled with triumph. "Has this ritual already been planned?"

"It has been discussed. Upon the marrow, I shall bring the jewel to him." There was a moment of silence as Kikyo's tone shifted again into a dark, negative tone. "It will prove the be the single most dangerous moment we will face, where our hearts will be tried. Anything could happen in that moment."

Kagome smiled. Her eyes went soft as her heart told her what question to ask next. "But you'll do it no matter what the circumstances."

Kikyo's eyes opened wide again at the question, but then they went soft again. She broke eye contact shyly and lifted her shoulders to her chin. Her eyes sparkled and a gentle smile lit up her face. "yes...."

Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyo's had before. She had never seen Kikyo like that ever before. Suddenly the mighty and fearless countenance of the lady Kikyo melted away into a shy little girl, her cheeks slightly red with a blush.

Kagome felt a smile form from the feeling that was emanating from Kikyo. Kagome put down her cup and stood up. "Your tale has impassioned me, m'lady. I am skilled with a bow and I vow that I shall protect you and your lover on this most momentous of ceremonies. I am unable to stay long, but I will protect this love will all that I possess so long as you honor this new duty with the same respects as you held your last."

Kikyo, still sitting, looked up at the triumphant Kagome. "I shall, stranger. With all my heart, I shall."

Kagome nodded and sat back down. She lifted her cup to Kikyo and then drained it. Kikyo smiled and began to put away the tea stuff. "Dear stranger, you have learned much of me, so grant me one of you."

"Sure." smiled Kagome, now in the brightest of spirits.

"What is your name?"

Kagome froze up immediately. _'Shoot! I can't tell her my real name! Quick! Think of a random name!'_ After two seconds of panicked thought, Kagome spat out a name. "Ayumi. My name is Ayumi."

Kikyo, also in a good mood for once, let Kagome's hesitation pass as she put the tea set away. "Thank you for your company, Ayumi. Let us sleep now."

Feeling slightly awkward from being called Ayumi, Kagome was a bit slow to help Kikyo take out the futons. Laying them out on opposite sides of the embers, Kagome curled up on her futon. She turned over to see Kikyo sleeping facing the wall. Unaware to Kagome, Kikyo was still wide-awake, her thoughts racing with plans for the next day and all her worries.

Kagome was thinking too. _'I had never seen Kikyo look like that before. She really is a child. She's so filled with fear and worry. If Naraku had attacked anytime before the time that he did then things probably would've ended differently. Kikyo might've used the jewel to heal herself, not overtaking with fear and doubt. Naraku attacked at the one moment where Kikyo was most afraid of failure which is what drove her to hate so much.'_

Kagome glanced at Kikyo one last time before turning over and facing her own wall. She whispered to it, "Good-luck, Kikyo."


	9. That Fateful Morning

**Chapter Nine**

**That Fateful Morning**

_I would like to take this time to get down on my knees and bed for forgiveness for being unforgivably late. I would also like to thank yoyo person and Kagome4Inu for reviewing my last chapter. You people rule! I'm really trying. This one shall prove to be exciting!_

The night has passed surprisingly peacefully. This was somewhat strange, but not unheard of. The darkness had been quiet but deep within the shadows of the night, it was writhing.

Kagome blinked awake in the morning light. A rooster beckoned her awake, but she refused. It wasn't for another minute or so that Kagome remembered where she was and leapt out of her futon with a start. Kikyo was gone.

Kagome got up completely flustered. She folded her futon neatly, placed it back in the corner where it came from and was about to run out the door when she saw a bow and quiver resting against the door frame next to her clothes. Kagome blinked. Kagome, remembering informing Kikyo that she as good with a bow, came to the conclusion that Kikyo must've left a bow for her. Kikyo was thoughtful, even if she was a little stone faced at times. It's not like Kikyo would want to bring her bow to meet Inu-Yasha, anyway.

Kagome quickly slipped on the quiver and snatched up the bow and her clothes. Stepping quickly outside, she almost immediately flung herself behind the house when she saw how many villagers were around. Peering behind her, Kagome barely caught the hem of Kikyo's habikama (pants) vanish as she reached the top stair and entered the shrine area.

Kagome sighed, relieved that she had not lost her completely. Wasting no time, Kagome stumbled around houses till she managed to get to the edge of the village where she deposited her clothes for safe keeping and then scanned around for Kikyo again. Kikyo was back at the bottom of the shrine's stairs again, Shikon jewel in hand. The villagers greeted her as she walked by. She returned all the greetings, but seemed in a different train of thought.

_'I wonder what she's thinking...'_ Kagome thought to herself. Picking up her bow again, Kagome backed up into the trees and watched Kikyo carefully. She wasn't sure where she was going to meet Inu-Yasha and Naraku could be absolutely anywhere. Kagome's worry increased. _'Wait. If Naraku doesn't have the jewel shards, how will I know if he's coming?'_ Kagome paused, slowly being over come with anxiety when a small glimmer of comfort entered her mind. _'I know Inu-Yasha better than that.'_ Kagome continued.

Kagome watched as Kikyo began to head toward a large clearing. Kagome quickly ran around to get the most versatile spot to stop Naraku from.

He came almost too quickly. From the corner of Kagome's eye came a blur of red. She could sense almost immediately that it didn't feel right. Inu-Yasha scurried along the ground, shifting his weight from side to side as he approached Kikyo's back. Kagome could see the shadow over his face and she knocked one arrow. Pleading desperately, she loosed the shaft and the arrow ripped through the air, alight with Kagome's energy and pleadings. Inu-Yasha saw it and in a panic, pulled away, turned and ran into the woods to recuperate. Kagome cursed herself for having missed the disguised demon and took flight into the forest after him.

Kikyo turned quickly to see nothing behind her. For a moment Kikyo's eyes wondered if the danger was gone. Her mind brought her back to her other world as Kikyo continued through the field.

Kagome's determination to protect Kikyo and Inu-yasha forced her deeper into the forest, blindedly searching for the man who sold his soul to demons to find justice. She would not let him get away. She would not let him trick Kikyo into hating Inu-Yasha. She would not let the jewel be shattered. She would not allow Shippo to be orphaned, Miroku to be cursed, Sango to loose her family or anything else be caused because of his evil.

She saw red and she knocked another arrow. She shot several in case she missed him again. The silver-haired boy dressed in red whipped around as three arrows struck the tree before him. Growling angrily, he met the angry eyes of a black haired woman dressed as a priestess glaring back at him. "Die!" Kagome shouted, almost angry that she had missed him again. Her forth arrow barely grazed him as the demon leapt out of the way of the lethal dart and leapt up into the air over the tops of the trees. The hanyou vanished into the distance.

"No!" Kagome shouted to herself. "I can't let him get awa-" Kagome suddenly stopped. Terrified, she dropped her bow and fell to her knees. Her arms came up and she held herself as she felt it. _'The jewel,'_ Kagome trembled. _'I can sense it. It's moving. It's moving really fast toward the village.'_ An image pulsated within Kagome's head. The image of those amber eyes that looked at her with such pain and hatred; the eyes that cursed themselves so much; the eyes that were filled with shock, anger and betrayal. "Oh no... That wasn't Naraku." Kagome's whole body was shuddering as she realized the magnitude of what she had done. "I shot at Inu-Yasha... He's going to think that Kikyo shot at him and is going to go back the village to get the jewel."

Kagome leapt to her feet and ran back in the direction she came from, the sting of hopelessness consuming her. "If I can still stop Kikyo-"

The clearing was empty except for the red stain that marred its center. Red.... the same red.... The color loomed over her like a cursed vision. "It's too late." Kagome's knees buckled as she fell over again, her hands over her mouth. _'What have I done?'_


	10. Return to Your Own Time

**Chapter 10**

**Return to Your Own Time**

Kagome stood on the cliff edge above where she had fallen into the rice patties to get Kikyo to help her. If she hadn't known she had fallen in, she wouldn't have been able to tell that the indent in the patty was from her.

The rice fields were empty. The whole village had gathered at the pyre where Kikyo was to be burned. And as the flames rose and the smoke choked out the sun, Kagome felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

"And so I am born." she said to herself.

A small thought began to light within that made her feel better. _"That's right, if Kikyo didn't die with the jewel then I wouldn't have been born with it. And if I hadn't been born with it, I wouldn't have been pulled into the well by that demon in the first place."_ A gentle wind pulled at the back of Kagome's raven hair. _"I suppose that what happened had to happen one way or another. It's not like we ever asked Naraku if he shot at Inu-Yasha. I'll just have to keep it to myself."_

"Good bye, Kikyo... thank you. _If you hadn't died, I wouldn't have met Inu-Yasha..." _A single tear of gratitude ran down her cheek.

Kagome turned away from watching the smoke climb. When she found her backpack again, she changed quickly back into her school clothes and then buried the priestess outfit, the bow, and the arrows. _"I wonder if they'll still be here 50 years from now..."_

When she was done, she heaved on her pack and headed back toward the well.

She stepped up onto the stairs and archways that certainly weren't there 50 years from then, which was a shame. Looking first down at her feet she winced at the trail of splattered blood. _"She must've died in so much pain. Her shoulder cut open and the man she loved and risked so much for was the one that did it to her. Blinded by her anger and her sense of duty, Kikyo went to finally seal Inu-Yasha like she had resisted to do for who really knows how long."_

Kagome walked a bit further and knelt down for a small prayer at the large stain where Kikyo had fallen to the ground and breathed her last in the sight of her beloved.

_"Kikyo didn't die here."_ Kagome thought, despite herself, _"She died in the field when the one she loved crushed her fragile heart."_

Kagome turned. There he was, the young and arrogant demon boy who fell in love with a human priestess. Kagome stood, dropped her backpack in the archway and walked up to face Inu-Yasha. He hung limp, hanging from the left of his chest. His face was filled with the sadness that consumed him when he starred the one he had vowed to protect in the face after she had pinned him. You could see in his face, right before he passed out, that we would've forgiven her. Kikyo's heart had been weaker than his.

"It wasn't your fault." Kagome said to him, fighting bitter tears. "But it wasn't her fault either."

Kagome looked down for a moment, and then traced the red outline of his kimono and his silver hair until she could look at his face again. He looked like he was only sleeping. Perhaps in this death Kikyo and Inu-Yasha were together. _"She did love him. When she was resurrected, her anger burned its way within her and she still lived because of that feeling. And even though Inu-Yasha had hated her for that moment, he still didn't want to loose her. Perhaps it was Kikyo's pride that separated them when they learned of Naraku, but..." _Kagome remembered way back then when Kikyo put her duty aside once more for what she wanted and tried to take Inu-Yasha with her to the other world. Kagome remembered again, clearly, the look on Kikyo's face when Inu-Yasha abandoned her. _Inu-Yasha. Does that girl mean more to you than I do?_

_"It was then that Kikyo let go of living off the remnants of hope for a life with Inu-Yasha. It was then that Kikyo picked up her sense of duty once more to collect the shards of the jewel she lived and died to protect."_

Kagome fought off the urge to touch him again.

"Just think..." Kagome started, a small smile appearing on her face, 50 years from now I'll awaken you from that tree and we'll meet for the first time. 50 years from now you'll gain your father's fang in a dispute with your older brother. We'll save a young fox cub, a young monk with a curse and a talented young demon slayer. 50 years from now you'll get to see Kikyo again, and learn of the demon Naraku and his plot. 50 years from now we'll change the past and save the future..."

Kagome walked right up to Inu-Yasha, so close she could feel the warmth resonating off his body. "50 years from now, Inu-Yasha, we'll fall in love."

Kagome turned, almost embarrassed that she said it and picked her backpack up again from the archway, looking down at the blood on the ground. _"And someday you may leave with Kikyo like you said that you would, but until that day Inu-Yasha-"_ Kagome turned to look at him once more. "I promise I will always be by your side."

And Kagome quickly returned to the woods and to the side of the well, a gentle glimmer from the jewel shards in the bar at the bottom lit up the bottom of the well. _"Wait for me. Please wait for me, Inu-Yasha."_


	11. And So We Live On

**Chapter 11**

**And so we live on...**

The world around her turned different shades of blue as Kagome floated through space and time before she landed softly on her home soil. Kagome sighed a sigh of relief, grasping hold of the rope that she, herself, had tied there. Heaving herself up, she had barely breeched the top of the well when the door was flung open. Pulling herself up and lifting her head up she saw Inu-Yasha standing in the doorway, the sun at his back and the usual scowl on his face. "Where were you? We were worried sick!"

Kagome nearly fell flat on her face, having just climbed out of the well. She didn't know Inu-Yasha knew the word 'worry'. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course!" he barked. He walked down to meet her, his face softening only slightly. "When your mom told us that you had left already I went back to my time to check but you weren't there either. When your mother told us you had left during a lightning storm we all got really worried and then you didn't show up for two days." Inu-Yasha's face was a mixture of anger and concern. It actually looked kind of funny. Kagome tilted her head and smiled cutely. Inu-Yasha caught this and sent her a little sneer. "What are **you** smiling at?"

Kagome shook her head a little and then put on a bigger smile. "I'm just happy to be back were I belong."

A vein suddenly appeared on Inu-Yasha's forehead as he thought she meant being back in the present. It may not be a little while yet before Kagome would tell Inu-Yasha that she was happy because she was back by his side.

Inu-Yasha straightened up and folded his arms, trying to look like he didn't care. "So, are you ready?"

Kagome's face went back to her usual cheery self (usual when she's not fighting). "I just gotta freshen up." Kagome hurried up the stairs and to the doorway. She stopped for a moment, looking out at the grounds and at her house where she had grown up and then to the sacred tree: the same tree where Inu-Yasha had been sealed for 50 years. Only this tree knew how she really felt. Kagome's eyes sunk into a sincere smile.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked and he turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway. "What is it?" he asked, sounding worried again and leapt up to meet her face to face.

Kagome's smile became more sincere as she looked down. "You've already waited so long for my return, Inu-Yasha," Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha, her smile much brighter now and pleasant, "but will you wait just a little longer for me?"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked again, looking a little surprised, but then his eyes softened and he shared her sincere little smile. "Sure."

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed my little story. I'm sorry it took so long but it's finished now. I poured all my feelings about Kikyo into this story as well as Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's. I hope you won't hate Kikyo as much as you do now. You can review now. I normally don't asked people to, but since this is the end of the story I reserve every right to ask. So please review so I can get feed back and hopeful write a better story next time.

Thank you for reading and giving my story your time. I'm eternally thankful.

pace ex


End file.
